Various constructions of machines for immediately molding an injection molded preform into a thin-wall container such as a bottle or cup have been well known. Particularly, a molding machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,391, that is, a molding machine comprising a machine bed, a base plate disposed above the machine bed, a rotary disk provided on the undersurface of the base plate, and a space used for molding operation, the space being provided between the base plate and the machine bed, whereby the rotatably provided rotary disk is intermittently driven to successively feed injection molded preforms and blow molded products, is being widely used as a molding machine which can continuously carry out a series of operations of injection molding of preforms, temperature controlling and stretching and blow molding.
In the above-described well known molding machine, since the rotary disk is located on the undersurface of the base plate, support points of the base plate disposed above the machine bed are limited to the peripheral edge, and various operating portions such as injection, temperature control and blowing are provided in stop positions of neck molds provided in spaced apart relation on the undersurface of the rotary disk with a clamping device, a blowing device, etc. arranged, because of which the number of support points is limited to 3 to 4 points.
Therefore, it has not been possible to increase the diameter of the base plate and rotary disk so that the neck molds provided on the undersurface of the rotary disk and the devices provided on the base plate are made to a larger size for volume production of molded products, in terms of loads. Furthermore, tie bars of the clamping device are used to support the base plate, there poses problems such that with the trend of large size of the base plate, the supporting spacing becomes prolonged, and the foundation tends to flex.